My Brothers Moon
by Renae
Summary: Previously posted. Set in season one. Just a sweet little sibling story. TK brings Matt the moon.


My Brothers Moon  
By: Re-Chan b.k.a. Skuld  
  
Note: So begins the reposting of my deleted stories. (Thanks a lot, Alex! P)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or its characters in any way, shape, or form. (Curses..)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It had been over an hour since darkness swept over the alien land of the Digital World, and the DigiDestined were once again huddled around a modest fire as they discussed their next move against the Dark Masters. Only one was missing from their little group.  
  
"TK, can we go now? It's starting to get cold," whimpered a small pig-like creature with wings instead of ears. Patamon and TK had secretly wandered away from the other children and were lounging by the lake, it's surface was kissed by moonlight, small waves lapping onto shore.   
  
"Hold on a second, Patamon, I'm almost done," replied TK, dipping his cupped hands into the water. He had been meaning to do this for almost a week now but he never got the oppurtunity to go off on his own until now. It was especially hard since TK's older brother, Matt, had been keeping an extra watchful eye on him since he was kidnapped by Puppetmon. TK had insisted he could take care of himself and Matt backed off a bit, but he still seemed to be wary.  
  
Of course, TK's other motive meant more to him than proving he deserved a little more independence from the taller blonde. On more than one occasion, he caught Matt resting on a grassy slope or in the curve of a tree branch, gazing thoughtfully and almost longingly up at the ivory orb in the sky. TK figured it was because Matt was lonely and homesick and the moon was a fond reminder of his apartment back in Japan. Not to mention Matt and Tai seemed to be getting into more and more arguments and there was nothing TK hated more than fighting, especially if his brother was involved. So, what better way to make Matt feel better than to bring him the moon to look at whenever he wanted?  
  
The small blonde lifted his hands out of the water and smiled at the sloshing puddle that held the moons reflection. He turned on his heel and nodded to Patamon, signaling he was ready to go back to the campsite. His walk was brisk because he was so anxious to see the look on Matt's face. Patamon chided him not to walk so fast because the water would spill. TK smiled at his Digimon partner and reassured him nothing would happen. TK closed his eyes to happy slits and then suddenly lunged forward as his foot was tangled with an unearthed root. The water that was once in his hands was now reduced to a small odd circle of mud when it splashed onto the soil. TK pushed himself up to a sitting position and looked at his empty, wet hands. His lower lip trembled and he let out a frustrated cry before he wept. Upon hearing this, Matt leapt to his feet and emerged from the campsite.  
  
"TK? TK!" He rushed to his brother's side and gathered him in his thin arms, cradling him while coaxing him to calm down; to tell him what happened. TK sniffled and took deep breaths before recounting what happened. As the story unfolded, Matt's eyes softened and by the end, he was smiling. The smaller boy bit his bottom lip as he wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist. Matt simply shook his head, pulled TK to his feet, and led him back to the lake's bank.  
  
Matt kneeled beside the water and TK did the same. The older boy then took both of their hands, cupped them, and dipped them in the water. Matt gave TK a sidelong glance and then pulled both of their still cupped hands out of the water.   
"See?" Began Matt. "Now we both have the moon." TK raised an eyebrow but a smile slowly appeared on his face and he nodded. Matt then promised TK could join him whenever he went to look at the moon. TK nodded again.  
  
"That's a lot better than getting my hands wet and tripping," he said. Matt draped his arm around his younger brothers shoulders and simply laughed.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Chibi-TK and Matt! I loved the 01 sibling interaction, it was too darling.   
  
Another little note: I will write up the first chapter to "On Angels Wings" sometime this week, I also have a fairy tale in the works. Stay tuned!  
  



End file.
